The instant invention is generally concerned with a work hold-down of the type disclosed in our prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,064. While the prior patented device has been found highly advantageous in many respects, including the ease and quickness of operation, and simplicity of structure, certain situations do arise where the prior patented device may lack optimum utility, say by reason of the work piece configuration, the work piece location on the work table, or the required pressure to hold the work piece against movement.